Everything I Do
by NinjaGirl007
Summary: Soirée de réveillon chez les Chegwidden...Qui sait ce qui peut arriver le jour où tout meurt pour renaître ensuite ? ONE SHOT


_**EVERYTHING I DO**_

_**10 : 52**_

_**AU DESSUS DES USA**_

_** Excusez-moi monsieur, désirez-vous une boisson ? **_

_**Le séduisant capitaine de corvette se tourna et fit à l'hôtesse de l'air ce fameux sourire qui avait forgé sa réputation de séducteur incurable, du point de vue de Mac. **_

_**Oui, auriez-vous du champagne mademoiselle? **_

_**je suis désolée monsieur mais je n'ai le droit d'en servir qu'en première classe. **_

_**Il se renversa dans son fauteuil et prit un air atterré, qui semblait sorti d'une pièce de théâtre dramatique. L'hôtesse avait l'air désolée de ne pas pouvoir accorder a ce si beau passager ce qu'il désirait. Toujours le même numéro en gros… Le capitaine geignit :**_

_**Quelle barbe ! mademoiselle, vous qui paraissez si compréhensive, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'on devrait supprimer ce système de classes ?…Je ne désire pas boire, ceci me dégoûte trop. Vous devriez vous sauver de cet endroit trop malsain pour vos jolis yeux .**_

_**Oh, merci…Excusez-moi, je dois servir les autres passagers, appelez-moi si vous désirez autre chose…**_

_**Ca y est il remet ça, pensa Sarah. Elle avait beau se dire que pour Harm ce n'était qu'un jeu de séduire toutes les poupées qui passaient et qu'il ne prenait pas du tout ça au sérieux, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir agacée à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça. Très agacée…**_

_**L'hôtesse s'éloigna avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Le capitaine eut un sourire malicieux pour sa voisine.**_

_**Harm, arrêtez un peu de faire le clown, un de ces jours vous allez finir par vous faire vraiment harceler.**_

_**Allez Mac, déridez-vous un peu !! Ce serait ennuyeux de faire une tête si sérieuse au réveillon du nouvel an chez AJ et Judy Chegwidden !! seriez-vous JALOUSE ?**_

_**Oh mon Dieu…Ca ressemblait à un coup bas… Comme si c'était le moment…Justement, elle faisait de son mieux pour tenter d'ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais face à un plan drague du playboy Rabb, elle ne pouvait se cacher la vérité à elle même…le fait était l : elle était morte de jalousie. Elle décida de faire comme d'habitude, c'est à dire de le cacher, et, malgré son agacement de n'avoir pu se cacher ce sentiment à elle-même, esquissa du mieux qu'elle pu un sourire de défi.**_

_** mais nous avons encore une heure et demi avant d'arriver, je ferai la tête que je veux dans cet avion et ce ne sont pas vos grimaces de tombeur ni vos blagues qui me feront changer.**_

_**On va voir ça…**_

_**Harm commença à raconter une, puis deux, puis trois blagues. Mac se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, histoire de montrer à son coéquipier que les Marines pouvaient résister aux pires tortures, mais à la fin de la troisième elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Harm parut très content de lui pour l'avoir faite rire, et rit à son tour de voir sa mine si déconfite. Zut, pensait-elle, cet énergumène ne devrait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte mais elle laissa finalement libre cours à sa gaieté. Les autres passagers devaient sûrement les prendre pour un couple à les entendre rire et s'asticoter ainsi, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle trouvait même ça plutôt drôle, elle avait l'habitude qu'on croie à un couple quand ils étaient ensemble et habillés en civils. Mac était heureuse qu'elle et Harm aient retrouvé leur complicité habituelle, après le froid qui avait régné entre eux après qu'elle et Mic aient rompu.**_

_**Elle n'avait plus su où elle en était, ça avait été pareil pour Harm, et ils s'étaient tenus à distance l'un de l'autre pendant une période qui avait parut une éternité à Mac. Mais à présent tout allait mieux, elle et Harm avait résolu chacun leur problèmes personnels (car Harm avait aussi rompu avec Renée). Certes, ils n'avaient pas encore mis les choses au point en ce qui concernait leur relation, et Mac avait toujours en tête le goût de la bouche d'Harm, quand ils s'étaient embrassés sous le porche de l'amiral…elle sentit tout à coup l'avion ralentir. **_

_**13 :30**_

_**VILLA DE LA FAMILLE CHEGWIDDEN**_

_**YELL VILLAGE, CALIFORNIE**_

_**Quand ils sortirent leurs affaires du taxi, sur le parking de la villa, (où il y avait un nombre impressionnant de voitures) ils purent voir l'amiral et sa femme s'avancer vers eux.**_

_** Hello Harm, hello Mac, avez-vous fait bon voyage ?**_

_**ce fut Judy qui les salua en premier. C'était une femme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux roux et frisés et à l'air très débonnaire. Les deux officiers l'avaient rarement fréquentée. Ce fut Mac qui répondit pour deux.**_

_**Excellent. Mais dites-moi, nous ne sommes pas les derniers arrivés j'espère ?**_

_**Non, nous attendons encore quelques invités, mais tous vos collègues du JAG sont déjà là.**_

_**Vous avez pris l'avion ensemble ?**_

_**Oui, nous revenons d'une mission à Moscou.**_

_**Tout en bavardant gaiement, le couple leur fit visiter la propriété…Qui s'avéra être un vrai palace, du point de vue d'Harm. Il y avait un cours de tennis, une piscine, et, au bout d'un chemin sablonneux une plage privée, car évidemment cette maison était en bord de mer. Elle était entourée d'un immense parc, et les pièces étaient toutes décorées avec simplicité et bon goût. L'amiral, sa sœur, son frère et leurs conjoints respectifs s'étaient tous cotisés pour acheter cette maison. Harm et Mac se virent désigner chacun une chambre. Ces chambres communiquaient par la salle de bain qui leur était commune. Quel cadre de rêve, pensait Harm, Je vais être peinard ici pour quatre jours avec en plus une chambre très bien située…**_

_**Les quatre personnes se rendirent ensuite à la salle à manger où tous les invités étaient en train de prendre un repas rapide à un buffet. Le repas de midi se passa agréablement, et vers trois heures l'amiral proposa qu'on se retrouve tous à la plage pour un premier bain. Harm, qui contrairement à Mac n'avait pas son maillot sous ses vêtements, passa dans sa chambre et rejoignit la plage après s'être changé en vitesse. Il posa sa serviette à côté de celle d'AJ qui se faisait une petite séance de bronzette alors que tous les autres étaient déjà dans l'eau.**_

_**eh bien Harm, vous ne vous baignez pas ?**_

_**Bien sûr que si amiral, mais je vais d'abord aller regarder la vue qu'on a de ce ponton.**_

_**Il y avait en effet un ponton qui partait de la plage et qui continuait au-dessus de la mer.**_

_**Bonne idée, la vue y est, splendide, on voit souvent des dauphins au large. Ah au fait Harm, appelez-moi AJ, nous ne sommes pas au JAG !!!**_

_**Harm promit et se rendit au bout du ponton. L'amiral n'avait pas menti, la vue était magnifique, et elle le devint encore plus quand Mac arriva en nageant et se hissa sur le ponton. Harm en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était vraiment trop belle, dans son bikini brésilien imitation cuir brun avec des lanières de cuir ornées de perles couleur ivoire et ébène qui pendaient de chaque côté de ses hanches. La peau de Mac était ruisselante d'eau ainsi que ses cheveux, plaqués sur sa nuque. Elle rit et agita ses cheveux. **_

_**Pas encore dans l'eau, Flyboy ?**_

_**Vive comme l'éclair, elle passa derrière lui et le poussa à l'eau. Mais Harm eut le réflexe de lui saisir la main pour tenter de se retenir, ce qui fit qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux.**_

_**En remontant à la surface, Mac hoqueta de rire et, semblant pressentir les intentions d'Harm, essaya de s'éloigner à la nage, mais Harm se jeta sur elle et la coula. Ils se mirent**_

_**A jouer dans l'eau comme des gamins. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils rejoignirent ceux qui se faisaient bronzer, en pouffant de rire. Harm remarqua que tous les regards étaient posés sur eux, mais il s'en moquait. Il avait de toute façon l'intention de rattraper les 6 ans qu'il avait passés à jouer au chat et à la souris avec Mac. Il en avait assez de toujours se ronger les sangs en l'imaginant avec un autre, que ce soit Brumby ou n'importe qui, tout en se persuadant qu'il ne pourrait de toute manière jamais s'engager avec qui que ce soit. Il avait déjà failli la perdre une fois, et cela lui avait ouvert les yeux. Mac était la femme de sa vie, et il n'avait pas su s'en rendre compte jusqu'à maintenant, malgré les avances qu'elle lui avait faites. Il avait fallu qu'elle projette de ce marier avec cet imbécile d'Australien pour que la vérité éclate enfin aux yeux d'Harm. Il ne pourrait supporter de vivre en la sachant mariée avec un autre. C'était lui l'imbécile. Il n'avait jamais pu affronter ce sentiment en face, de peur de s'engager. Mais il comptait bien réparer ce qui pouvait encore l'être. S'il n'était pas trop tard…**_

_**20 :25**_

_**Tous les invités étaient réunis dans la salle de danse. Le couple Chegwidden avait bien fait les choses. Un buffet était disposé au fond de la salle où on pourrait se rafraîchir et manger pendant toute cette nuit de passage à l'an 2003, et la sono était installé à l'autre bout. Harm causait avec Tanya, la sœur d'AJ, une femme fort séduisante, mais il savait qu'à ses yeux, une seule femme serait réellement belle ce soir…**_

_**Et vous êtes marié, monsieur Rabb ?**_

_**non, et vous ?**_

_**non plus. Accepteriez-vous d'être mon cavalier pour la première danse ?**_

_**Je suis désolé, je suis déjà pris…**_

_**A ce moment là, ELLE entra dans la pièce et la Terre s'arrêta de tourner pour Harm. Elle portait une longue robe de satin noire moulante et à fines bretelles noires, avec un décolleté qui empiétait légèrement sur sa poitrine. Elle avait un dos nu (les deux côtés de la robe, derrière, étaient reliés par des bretelles).**_

_**…par elle.**_

_**Elle…mon dieu qu'elle était belle…ou plutôt divine…ses cheveux d'un brun chaud encadraient très joliment son visage fin et rieur comme celui d'une enfant, comme celui qu'avait eu Diane. Mais celui-ci n'appartenait pas aux ombres du passé, il était…c'était vrai, d'une beauté intemporelle et irréelle. Mais palpable et bien là.**_

_**La rêverie d'Harm fût interrompue par la voix la plus suave de la Terre.**_

_**Eh bien matelot, vous êtes bien rêveur ce soir…**_

_**Mac, vous êtes vraiment magnifique.**_

_**Merci Harm, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.**_

_**Avait-elle rougi ou n'était-ce qu'une illusion ? Il n'aurait su le dire. La musique commença. Un rock. **_

_**N'oubliez pas que vous m'avez promis de me montrer vos compétences de danseur, Harm… Faites attention je suis un juge très sévère.**_

_**Allons-y**_

_**Harm eût envie d'éclater de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Tanya. Désolé ma chère, pensa-t-il,mais j'ai déjà la plus belle des cavalières.**_

_**20 :27**_

_**Ils glissaient plus qu'ils ne dansaient, et à certains moments Mac avait l'impression que leurs pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. C'était magique, et très excitant…Harm était vraiment un danseur de la tempe des pros. Leurs mouvements étaient en harmonie parfaite et s'enchaînaient tout naturellement, sans même y penser. Comme au JAG, songea Mac,on ne travaille bien qu'ensemble, dès qu'on est seuls ou avec quelqu'un d'autre les enquêtes avancent nettement moins vite. On se comprend, on se complète, et je sais que sans lui je ne pourrais pas avancer. C'était peut-être ça, connaître vraiment quelqu'un. Comprendre l'autre mieux que n'importe qui, et être compris par l'autre. Pouvoir lire dans ses yeux, ses gestes et ses réactions comme dans un livre ouvert. Se compléter pour ne former qu'un. Quand on avait trouvé la personne avec qui on pouvait avoir ce genre de relation, on pouvait être sûr que c'était l'âme sœur, l'alter - ego, tant cherché par tous et presque jamais trouvé.**_

_**Harm,pensa Mac en virevoltant autour de lui,tu es mon alter-ego.**_

_**21 :00**_

_**Harm avait dû abandonner Mac après deux danses pour faire face aux hordes de célibataires qui voulaient absolument être ses cavalières. A présent il venait de finir un tango avec Tanya qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre (comme tant d'autres) qu'elle ne souhaitait pas dormir seule ce soir, cela en se pendant à son cou et en enroulant ses jambes autour des siennes pendant tout le tango. Il se sentait crevé, maladroit et de plus en plus énervé. Il en avait marre de toutes ces hystériques, et de plus il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de Tanya. Tout à coup les premières notes d'une chanson qui lui était très familière retentit à ses oreilles. Et il se rappela…C'était la B.O d'un film qu'il avait vu avec Diane le soir de leur remise de diplôme. Le lendemain leurs chemins devraient se séparer, et Harm ne reverrait Diane que sous forme de cadavre…Il avait toujours associé cette chanson au souvenir de Diane, puis quand la tristesse de la mort de cette femme s'était effacée pour laisser place à un tendre souvenir, il avait associé cette chanson à Mac…Mac qui se tenait en ce moment en face de lui, au milieu d'un halo de lumière bleue, telle un ange. Elle lui tendit la main avec un magnifique sourire et l'enleva à l'étreinte de Tanya, au reste du monde…Il la serra contre lui au milieu de la piste de danse, se moquant de tous ceux qui pourraient les voir. Et au moment où il sentit ses bras entourer la taille de Mac, la chanson commença.**_

_**EVERYTHING I DO**_

_**(I DO IT FOR YOU)**_

_**Bryan Adams**_

_**Look into my eyes-you will see**_

_**(Regardes dans mes yeux-tu verras)**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**(Ce que tu représentes pour moi)**_

_**Search your heart-search your soul**_

_**(Cherches ton coeur-cherches ton âme)**_

_**And when you find me there you'll search no more**_

_**(Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus)**_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**_

_**(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas qu'on tente tout pour ça)**_

_**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for**_

_**(Tu ne peux me dire que ça ne vaut pas qu'on meure pour ça)**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**(Tu sais que c'est la vérité)**_

_**Everything I do-Ido it for you**_

_**(Tout ce que je fais-je le fais pour toi)**_

_**Look into your heart-you will find **_

_**There's nothing there to hide**_

_**(Qu'il n'y a rien ici à cacher)**_

_**Take me as I am-take my life**_

_**(Prends-moi comme je suis-prends ma vie)**_

_**I would give it all I would sacrifice**_

_**(Je te la donnerais en entier-je me sacrifierai)**_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**_

_**(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas qu'on se batte pour ça)**_

_**I can't help it there's nothing I want more**_

_**(Je ne peux faciliter ça car il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus)**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**(Tu sais que c'est la vérité)**_

_**Everything I do-Ido it for you**_

_**(Tout ce que je fais-je le fais pour toi)**_

_**There's no love-like your love**_

_**(Il n'y a aucun amour-comme le tien)**_

_**And no other-could give more love**_

_**(Et aucun autre-ne pourrait en offrir plus)**_

_**there's nowhere-unless you're there**_

_**(Il n'y a pas d'ailleur-quand tu es là)**_

_**All the time-all the way**_

_**(Tout le temps-pour tout le parcours)**_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth dyin' for**_

_**(Ne me dis pas que ça ne signifie pas mourrir pour ça) **_

_**I can't help it there's nothing I want more**_

_**(Je ne peux faciliter ça car il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus)**_

_**(Je combattrais pour toi-je mentirais pour toi)**_

_**Walk the wire for you-Yeah I'd die for you**_

_**(Je marcherais sur un fil pour toi-je mourrais pour toi)**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**(Tu sais que c'est la vérité)**_

_**Everything I do-Ido it for you**_

_**(Tout ce que je fais-je le fais pour toi)**_

_**Il l'avait tenue dans ses bras comme on tient la chose la plus précieuse au monde, il avait senti sa tête se nicher dans le creux de son épaule et son corps aux formes parfaites se mouler contre lui…Alors pendant environ 4 minutes il avait cru au Paradis.**_

_**Mais la chanson était finie. Et Mac n'était plus là.**_

_**21:05**_

_**Elle s'était sentie si bien…bercée, protégée, et protégeant aussi. Le protégeant des ombres du passé que cette chanson lui ramenaient en mémoire. Car elle savait tout du triangle sacré que formaient Harm, Diane et cette chanson. Il lui avait tout raconté, et elle ne s'était pas sentie jalouse, pas le moins du monde. Elle avait ressenti beaucoup de tristesse et de compassion pour Diane qui était morte trop tôt, beaucoup de frustration de n'avoir pû faire la connaissance de cette femme dont Harm lui avait tant parlé en bien, et qui était (elle l'avait vue sur des photos), son sosie parfait. Et puis, peut-on être jalouse d'une morte quand on est soi-même en vie? Mac pensait que ce serait de la lâcheté, et de la méchanceté gratuite à l'égart de la morte. **_

_**Harm…elle s'était encore défilée, elle avait fui une fois de plus. Mais c'était un réflexe qui revenait parfois la tourmenter et qu'elle avait gardé de son enfance chaotique, de son père qui la frappait et qui abusait d'elle et de sa mère qui regardait sans oser intervenir.Elle aurait courru après n'importe quel autre homme, mais avec Harm ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Car il avait toujours refusé ses avances, et elle était fatiguée de courrir après un homme qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Fatiguée d'éspérer encore tout en sachant que c'était en vain." Il faut profiter des bonnes choses quand on est en train de les vivre, mais ne pas leur courrir après quand elles sont finies et se contenter de vivre avec le souvenir." Pour ne pas prendre de mauvais coup en en demandant trop…**_

_**Mais je ne suis plus une petite fille et mon père est loin,pensa-elle,il FAUT que je me resaisisse, cette situation ne peut plus durer…. Et comme si Harm avait lu dans ses pensées, il se tenait en face d'elle.**_

_**21:06**_

_**Il avança doucement vers elle, comme si il avait eut peur de faire fuir cette apparition. Les yeux de Mac étaient baignés de larmes. Elle le regardait venir, sans bouger, mais avec dans le regard une tristesse comme il n'en avait jamais vue auparavant. On aurait dit que toute la douleur du monde se tenait en ce moment dans ces deux yeux bruns.**_

_**Il sut alors que le moment était venu. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher la vérit : ils avaient tous deux suffisamment souffert de leurs faux pas et de leurs erreurs pour continuer dans cette voie-là.**_

_**Harm s'approcha et, du bout des doigts, essuya les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de Mac. Le visage de la jeune femme était absolument bouleversé. Elle était tremblante et indécise, mais ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ouvrit alors ses bras, et Mac vint s'y jeter. Elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras et se cramponna à Harm comme à une bouée de sauvetage, tout en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Harm la berça contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements aient cessé, puis, quand il la sentit calmée, il la redressa doucement et lui dit :**_

_**Mac, je dois vous parler mais j'aimerai d'abord savoir si vous tenez à entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire, car cela pourrait changer beaucoup de choses, vous pourriez même me rejeter pour toujours. Je ne veux en aucun cas vous perdre, et …**_

_**Parlez Harm, je vous écoute, et quoi que vous direz, je ne vous rejetterai pas.**_

_**Elle avait répondu d'un ton assuré, et Harm sentit qu'elle savait comme lui que cette discussion changerait à jamais leur relation et leurs vies.**_

_**21 :10**_

_**Mac, j'ai été aveugle, odieux, égoïste. J'ai refusé d'accepter l'importance que vous aviez pour moi, je me sentait incapable de m'engager réellement vis-à-vis d'une femme, alors je me suis rabattu sur la facilité des relations d'un soir, je vous ai rejetée, je vous ai faite souffrir à cause de ma foutue peur de l'engagement, d'une relation qui puise durer, j'avais peur de perdre ma liberté alors j'ai ignoré la personne dont j'avais réellement besoin, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour ça, et…**_

_**Taisez-vous Harm.**_

_**Mac se redressa et le fixa dans les yeux, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette mascarade qui se jouait entre eux deux, elle désirait plus que tout que tout cela s'arrête enfin, qu'elle puisse enfin se retrouver, donner un sens à sa vie. Elle savait aussi bien que lui le savait sûrement que leur amitié était une amitié qui était toujours un peu plus mise en péril à chaque nouvelle relation de l'un ou de l'autre. Une vraie amitié n'admettait pas de jalousie, et elle savait qu'elle serait toujours jalouse de toutes les nouvelles conquêtes d'Harm. **_

_**Elle leva la tête et approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Harm, très doucement. Leur baiser fût tout d'abord timide et chaste, mais il se mua peu à peu en un baiser passionné et ardent, qui se prolongea assez longtemps pour que les deux puissent se dire l'un à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient au delà des mots, mais pas assez longtemps à leur goût. Mac se détacha légèrement d'Harm et lui dit, en souriant :**_

_**Eh bien il nous en aura fallu du temps !!!! Mais maintenant que vous avez eu un petit cadeau de ma part ne croyez-vous pas que vous avez quelque chose à me dire…Par la voix ?**_

_**Harm lui offrit son plus beau sourire de pilote et dit :**_

_**Mac je vous aime. Et je veux que vous entriez dans ma vie d'une autre manière qu'en tant qu'amie…**_

_**Mac ne le laissa pas finir et se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit les bras de son partenaire (partenaire de travail, ou partenaire de vie ?) lui entourer la taille et elle se perdit dans les abîmes du plaisir.**_

_**21 :20**_

_** Je ne COMPRENDS PAS. J'ai usé de toutes mes meilleures tactiques de séduction mais il m'a glissé entre les doigts quand même. Je ne COMPRENDS VRAIMENT PAS.**_

_**L'amiral écoutait, amusé, sa jeune sœur Tanya se plaindre de ne pas avoir réussi à subjuguer le plus séducteur des capitaines de corvette qu'il aie eu sous ses ordres. Et ça ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup. Certes, Tanya, question drague, était aussi professionnelle que Harm, et de plus elle était très belle… Mais ce soir, Harm était sous l'emprise délicieuse d'un certain colonel des Marines, et qui n'occupait rien que la place la plus importante dans son cœur. L'amiral savait que cette nuit serait la bonne. Et Tanya aurait dû s'en douter puisque, même si elle s'était trouvé un cavalier (comme d'habitude) pour « Everything I do » , c'était obligé qu'elle aie remarqué, comme tous les couples sur la piste, celui qui était le plus beau …**_

_**Ne bouge pas Tanya, je reviens, je vais prendre l'air cinq minutes.**_

_**La jeune femme le regarda, au bord de la crise de nerfs. **_

_** Ca fait plaisir de voir que je t'intéresse AJ !!!**_

_**Tu n'as qu'à draguer le sergent Galinguez, tu sais, je te l'ai présenté tout à l'heure… Il est célibataire…Et beau garçon, non ?**_

_**Tanya jeta un coup d'œil sur le sergent, qui bavardait avec Bud, et eut une petite moue.**_

_** Mouais… Pas mal… Merci du conseil ! Il ne vaut pas le capitaine Rabb mais… J'avoue que ses yeux me plaisent assez !**_

_**Elle se dirigea vers le sergent tandis que AJ partait de l'autre côté, secouant la tête en pensant à son incorrigible sœur. Il alla vers la véranda dont l'accès était assuré par une porte-fenêtre qui se trouvait en ce moment fermée, et ouvrit cette porte doucement. Il fit à peine deux pas sur la véranda avant de s'arrêter… A quelques mètres de lui, Mac et Harm étaient tendrement enlacés. Un sourire de bienveillance paternelle se dessina sur son visage… ben c'était pas trop tôt après 6 ans… Enfin ces deux-là étaient réunis, et pourraient être heureux… Mais une ombre planait sur le tableau, et pas des moindres : le JAG et son règlement. Mais ce soir c'était le réveillon, et on racontait que c'était la nuit où toutes les folies et tous les rêves devenaient réalité pendant quelques heures. Ce serait leur nuit. Ils le méritaient bien, ils allaient si bien ensemble… Ils formaient le plus beau des couples.**_

_**AJ rebroussa discrètement chemin après un dernier regard joyeux sur les amoureux. **_

_** Prenez bien soin d'elle, Harm Chuchota-il.**_

_**21 :12**_

_**Harm et Mac pénétrèrent discrètement dans la salle de danse, le sourire aux lèvres. L'amiral vint vers eux, il avait un air extrêmement sérieux au bras de sa femme, ce qui intrigua Mac. C'était vraiment un sérieux trop sérieux…**_

_** Pourrais-je vous demander un service, Harm ?**_

_**Bien sûr AJ.**_

_**Dans le mini-bar de la suite de la maison j'ai caché une excellente bouteille de champagne français que je souhaite ouvrir au douzième coup de minuit. Pourriez-vous aller me la chercher et la mettre dans le frigidaire de la cuisine ? Vous ne pouvez pas manquer la suite, voici sa clef, en ce moment elle est inoccupée. Elle est au deuxième étage et s'appelle « LA SUITE DES AMANTS »…**_

_**Harm prit la clef. L'amiral détendit son visage et lui sourit.**_

_**Bonne chance…**_

_**Bonne chance pour quoi, AJ ?**_

_**pour résister à l'envie d'y goûter bien sûr !!!**_

_**J'adore le champagne français, je me demande si je résisterai…**_

_**Moi aussi Harm, je me le demande…**_

_**Harm et Mac sortirent de la salle. Tout à coup ils entendirent la voix d'AJ :**_

_** Ce n'est pas pressé, alors surtout prenez votre temps !!!!!**_

_**21 :18**_

_** Ce doit être l**_

_**C'est sûr Harm !!! est-ce que vous avez vu une autre suite avec un nom pareil dans la maison ?**_

_**Il la regarda, et elle se sentit fondre sous ce regard délicieusement moqueur et… sensuel. **_

_**OK vous avez gagné… Mais j'ai une excuse : je suis un peu retourné depuis quelques minutes et je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi…**_

_**Pauvre petit chou…**_

_**Il la sentit s'appuyer exagérément contre lui (mais après tout ce n'était pas si désagréable…) alors qu'elle tournait la clef dans la serrure. Et quand ils entrèrent… Whao…**_

_**La chambre de la suite était vraiment superbe. Elle était éclairée par un petit lustre de cristal, il y avait tout un mur, celui qui donnait sur la piscine, qui était une baie vitrée une table basse en verre se trouvait devant celle-ci, avec autour d'elle deux sofas et un canapé. Il y avait un bouquet de fleurs fraîches sur la table et des photographies représentant des couples de mariés de la famille et des amis proches (Harm reconnut sur une photo AJ et Judy, et sur une autre Harriet et Bud). Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisserie bleue azur, de la même couleur que le tissu du canapé et des sofas, des rideaux à demi fermés de la baie vitrée, et surtout … du couvre-lit en soie de l'immense lit à baldaquins en bois sculpté qui occupait le tiers de la chambre. Un vrai décor de rêve pour la nuit de noces de deux jeunes mariés. Il prit la main de Mac et tout deux entrèrent dans la chambre. Au milieu de la pièce, ils s'arrêtèrent, toujours main dans la main, et ils se regardèrent intensément. Il vit ses yeux se refléter dans ceux de Mac, et il y avait une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue dans les prunelles noisettes de sa chère Dog Devil Marine. Une lueur de…Désir. Elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à n'avoir ses lèvres qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, et au moment où elle posa ses mains sur la taille d'Harm celui-ci crût que son cœur allait lâcher.**_

_** Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit l'amiral ? on a tout notre temps…**_

_**Elle déboutonna de ses doigts fins, doucement et méthodiquement, la chemise d'Harm et posa ses mains sur son torse. Elle le couvrit de petits baisers légers et traça de sa langue les sinuosités de ses muscles. Harm bascula sur le lit et Mac se mit à califourchon sur lui. OH DIEU TOUT PUISSANT… pensa-il fiévreusement tandis que la langue de Mac se remettait à taquiner son torse… Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser… Et cette sensation, il ne l'avait jamais eue avec aucune femme… Il prit Mac par les épaules et la redressa brusquement. Elle le regarda d'un air surpris.**_

_** Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

_**Excuse-moi, c'est ma faute. Je… Je t'aime, et j'en aie tellement envie, depuis si longtemps, que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir sur place tellement je suis heureux… Excuse-moi, tu dois me trouver complètement idiot… Mais je suis anxieux. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.**_

_**Il se sentit stupide… Comme un idiot transi de timidité et d'amour. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était. Il vit les yeux de Mac se remplir de larmes.**_

_** Je t'aime Harmon Rabb Junior… et moi aussi j'ai peur.**_

_**Il se redressa et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ouvrit la bouche et leurs deux langues se mélêrent. Il déboutonna la fermeture éclair de sa robe, et la regarda glisser le long du corps de Sarah. Et quel corps… Athlétique, fin, discrètement musclé… Son pantalon ne tarda pas à rejoindre la robe sur le sol, et leurs deux corps s'unirent, dans une danse fiévreuse…**_

_**22 :00**_

_**Harm sentait les cheveux de Mac dans son cou, sa poitrine contre son torse et ses jambes enroulées contre les siennes. Allongé sur le dos, il caressa d'une main la peau veloutée du dos de la jeune femme, et de l'autre main il joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il se sentait si bien… Là, dans la chambre lumineuse, avec la sensation de la chaleur du corps de Mac allongé sur le sien… Il ne désirait rien de plus au monde. Il était comblé, le plus heureux des hommes. Mac se redressa lentement et lui sourit.**_

_** Hello Flyboy.**_

_**Dans un même mouvement, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent.**_

_** salut toi. Ca va ?**_

_**Oh oui… tu ne me connaissais pas sous cet angle-là, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**le sourire d'Harm s'élargit. Il lui caressa la joue.**_

_** Non… Mais toi non plus je te signale !!**_

_**C'est vrai. Tu as été super. **_

_**Mieux que ceux qui sont passée avant moi ?**_

_**100 fois mieux… Mais avec toi c'est complètement différent.**_

_**Je te retourne le compliment. Dis, ça te dirais qu'on retourne en bas ? Ils doivent se demander ce qu'on fait, ça fait presque 1 heure qu'on a « disparu ».**_

_**OK.**_

_**Les amants se rhabillèrent et Harm alla chercher la bouteille de champagne dans le mini-bar de la kitchenette [Eh non il ne l'avait pas oubliée, pourtant je suis sûre que vous vous attendiez à ça, où alors à ce que ça n'aie été qu'un prétexte pour AJ pour les amener à la suite… ébinnon c'est ça la magie d'Hollywood !!!!] **_

_**22 :10**_

_**Harm et Mac vinrent voir AJ. Son air mystérieux n'échappa de nouveau pas à Mac. **_

_**Avez-vous rempli ma commission ?**_

_**Oui AJ. **_

_**Avez-vous résisté ou pas finalement ? **_

_**Hem…**_

_**Le visage d'Harm prit une légère teinte pourpre et AJ lui sourit, amusé. Puis il se tourna vers Mac. **_

_** M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Mac ?**_

_**Mais avec plaisir, amiral.**_

_**Mac s'éloigna au bras d'AJ après avoir lancé à Harm un regard qui signifiait : Tu vois, comment MOI je m'en sors comme une chef…. **_

_**Harm sentit qu'on lui tapait sur l'épaule.**_

_** Ah c'est vous Bud ? Vous vous amusez bien ?**_

_**Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'amuser ? AJ a vraiment mis les petits plats dans les grands pour ce réveillon !!!! Par contre on vient de me voler ma cavalière et je suis tout seul. Je vois que c'est votre cas…**_

_**Hum… [le capitaine Rabb sait-il s'exprimer autrement que par des onomatopées ? c'est the Mac's effect pour sûr…] Oui. **_

_**Ces femmes… dès qu'elles partent on se sent complètement déboussol**_

_**Harm regarda Bud avec surprise. Y avait-il un sous-entendu dans cette phrase ? ce n'était pas du genre du gentil Bud, et le capitaine sentit un grand malaise l'envahir. Vu les attitudes des deux personnes à qui il avait parlé (seulement deux !!!) il voyait que tout le monde avait compris que lui et Mac ne s'étaient pas isolés pendant une heure pour jouer au scrabble !!!! **_

_**Harriet et Mac se joignirent à eux. Harriet prit le bras de son mari alors que Mac se contenta d'adresser un sourire amical à Harm qui avait l'impression d'être un collégien. Il était dégoûté de devoir encore patienter alors qu'il avait attendu ça depuis si longtemps !! [Vous remarquerez comme on est bête quand on est amoureux : pourquoi se sent-on toujours obligé de se cacher pour se faire des petites tendresses ?]Harriet fit un sourire des plus aguichants à son mari et lui proposa d'aller danser, ce qui fit rougir Bud jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Harm et Mac se mirent à rire tandis que le couple Sims s'éloignait bras dessus bras dessous.**_

_** Ce sacré Bud me fera toujours rire !!! Même marié à Harriet il est toujours aussi déstabilisé quand elle lui parle !!!**_

_**Mac le regarda avec la même lueur qu'il avait vu dans la chambre bleue, de défi et de désir.**_

_**Humhum… ne parle pas trop vite Harm, moi aussi j'ai ce pouvoir-là… Veux-tu danser playboy ?**_

_**Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire séduisant à tomber à la renverse. Harm s'avoua vaincu et ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble en se rendant sur la piste de danse. Tout ce petit jeu fut fait bien sûr dans la plus grande discrétion car ni Harm ni Mac ne voulaient alimenter encore plus les rumeurs qui, ils l'avaient remarqué, circulaient entre les invités…**_

_**22 :14**_

_**L'amiral fut bousculé par Bud qui cherchait à attraper un verre de champagne sur le buffet. **_

_**Excusez-moi AJ !! Ce n'est rien, dit ce dernier en donnant un verre à Bud.**_

_**Puis-je vous poser une question ?**_

_**Bien sûr.**_

_**Avez-vous remarqué comme moi ce qui se passe ce soir de très inhabituel ?**_

_**Oui, comme tout le monde… C'est monsieur Rabb Junior et mademoiselle Mackenzie qui se dévorent des yeux…**_

_**Tout à coup, Bud vit arriver vers eux Harm et Mac, et donna un coup de coude à AJ.**_

_**22 :15**_

_**Mac et Harm prirent une coupe de champagne au buffet, juste à côté de l'amiral et Bud qui arrêtèrent de parler (alors qu'ils semblaient plongés dans une discussion très intéressante) à leur arrivée. Mac décida de ne pas y faire attention, après tout c'était LEUR soirée avec Harm, LEUR nuit, en quelque sorte… Et même s'il faudrait rendre des comptes au JAG dès qu'ils y retourneraient, elle voulait profiter de cette soirée, sans scrupules. Elle prit le bras de son capitaine de corvette préféré et lui glissa à l'oreille :**_

_** Si on retournait danser ? C'est un slow…**_

_**Avec plaisir…**_

_**Sur la piste de danse, tandis qu'elle tourbillonnait dans les bras d'Harm, il sembla à Mac qu'elle n'était plus la même. Comme si l'ancienne Mac s'était effacée pour donner naissance à une nouvelle Mac dont la vie ne faisait que commencer… Elle sentait le souffle chaud de son partenaire dans son cou, ses mains moites délicatement posées sur son dos, à même sa peau, et elle se sentit submergée par une bouffée d'amour si forte qu'elle crut qu'elle allait tomber. Cet homme dont elle avait rêvé touttes les nuits depuis 6 ans était enfin là... Elle avait dansé un slow avec Harm au début de la soirée, sur la plus belle des musiques, mais là ce n'était pas pareil parce qu'elle n'avait plus peur de le serrer contre elle, de se mouler contre lui, de mettre ses mains dans son cou, et c'était cela qui faisait toute la différence… Elle se serra plus fort contre Harm et lui chuchota à l'oreille : **_

_** Je t'aime Harm… et je t'aimerai toute ma vie… **_

_**Il bougea légèrement tout contre elle, et quand il posa un baiser doux comme un papillon sur sa joue, elle sentit ses lèvres bouger en sourire contre sa peau.**_

**__**

**_FIN_**

**__**

**_Le mot de la fin : Je sais, la fin est spéciale...Des reviews svppp ! Jeanne.Bombonwanadoo.fr_**

**__**

**_Bises de NinjaGirl ;-)_**


End file.
